This invention relates to aircraft enclosures, and more particularly relates to an aircraft stowage unit, and more particularly relates to an aircraft cabin stowage compartment that is attached to a wall of an aircraft cabin interior commodity or monument, such as a lavatory, galley, or closet.
In a conventional prior art installation of an interior monument such as a lavatory immediately aft of and adjacent to an aircraft passenger seat, a seat track mounted stowage box, such as for emergency equipment, miscellaneous items or the like, is commonly located in an area between the last or aft most seat-row of aircraft passenger seating and the interior monument. However, in some cases, the aft most seat is placed in such close proximity to the interior monument that insufficient space is available for a seat track attachment for the installation of such a stowage box.
The last or aft most seat-row of an aircraft passenger cabin typically does not allow the stowage of passenger carry-on items under the seat-row, and typically overlaps or projects beyond a side wall of the interior monument in a manner that allows access to an area under the seating from an aft portion of the seating. However, such space is typically unused on many aircraft. In addition, the current introduction of contoured walls on aircraft interior commodities or monuments adjacent to such passenger seating also increases the likelihood that the last or aft most seats will be placed sufficiently close to the adjacent commodities or monuments to essentially eliminate space for stowage between the last or aft most row of seating and the adjacent commodities or monuments.
It would be desirable to provide a wall mounted stowage compartment that makes use of the otherwise unused space available under a last or aft most row of passenger seats adjacent to or in close proximity to a forwardly facing wall of an aircraft cabin monument. It also would be desirable to provide such a wall mounted stowage compartment that attaches to an aft, forwardly facing interior monument wall, to recover the capability to stow items in this location, such as emergency equipment, other miscellaneous items and the like. The present invention meets these and other needs.